One who waits
by not bitter just twisted
Summary: Just a new story i felt like writing- Heather Moore escapes from a life of imprisonment and abuse to find refuge with a bunch of feathered mutants. One problem: she doesn't like them much. Probably some Fax somewhere, but maybe some surprises.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Hi guys, this is my new maximum ride fanfic. Unlike my other ones, this isn't a comedy. It's kind of sad, and kind of happy, and also kind of mixed up. I'm not sure what'll happen yet, but I'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride, but if I did I still wouldn't tell you.**

One who waits

Chapter one: escape

It was dark when I got out of there. The moon had just appeared over the trees, and I was partially illuminated by its glow.

It had been hard to sneak out. My mum was sitting in the living room, her arms round her knees, that creep she calls a boyfriend with his arm round her. I could hear his breathing from my place on the stairs.

He told her he was getting a beer and left the room. I took the opportunity, passing quietly through the corridor, trying to find the front door in the darkness. When I passed the living room door my mum saw me, and the image of her white face still haunts me.

I thought she'd call Steve, but she just looked at me for a minute, and whispered:

'Go, Heather. Run as fast as you can.' I hesitated, not wanting to leave her. '_Run!_' Her hoarse whisper cut through the noises of the film, and I could hear Steve closing the fridge. Without any more hesitation, I crawled as fast as I could to the door, opening it silently and closing it just the same. Before I closed it, I could hear Steve talking to mum.

'Where's that tart of a girl got to? I swear I saw her a minute ago.'

And my mother, my poor mother who was left behind, replied. 'I don't know.'

I ran as fast as could after leaving the house. It was late, and I was unprepared, but I knew where I was going. The same place I had always gone before, when the pain had been too much. I ran, forgetting everything in the sheer joy of running. I've always been a good runner, winning many prizes at school, but nothing beats the pure exhilaration when you're running _from_ something. And I was running. Oh, I was running.

I reached the woods in about half an hour. It had been my playground, my nursery, and when I was older, my sanctuary. Nowadays, it was the only place I felt safe.

I spread my blanket out underneath a tree, scraping at the floor of orange pine needles. I lay on the ground, trying to sleep. I was overjoyed to be free, but couldn't help thinking of my mother, who was still imprisoned in that nightmare that was a house.

I was still thinking about this when one of the feathered freaks nearly landed on top of me.

**I don't know what you'll think of that, but hey ho. Review if you think I should continue. Don't worry, not all the chapters will be this depressing. Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Contest

**My second chapter is basically just after my first, so there you go.**

**I do not own Max Ride, but if I succeed in my kidnapping plan...**

Chapter Two: Contest

I nearly swore when the person descended. I had no idea who it was except it was human, and had wings. Wings! I had always wished I had wings when my dad died, so I could fly away. Now it seemed there were people who actually had them.

I kept quiet, hoping that the dark material of my blanket would keep them from spotting me on the dark ground. There were six of them; all with wings. Three of them were very tall, yet I got the feeling that they were only kids. One of them, I guessed she was the leader by her air of confidence, was a girl with blonde-streaked brown hair. From what I could see by the moonlight I guessed she had brown eyes. The other two were guys, a thin one with black hair and olive skin and a pale one with strawberry blonde hair. I couldn't see a lot of the other three, but I could see that there were two girls and a boy.

Kind of even, huh?

As I had hoped, they didn't notice me. The girl looked around, failing to register my dark form, and barked commands at the others. Sheesh, didn't she know that some of us were trying to sleep?

'Okay guys, we'll sleep here for the night.' Damn right they would, as long as they didn't disturb me. I rolled over in anticipation of a hard night, and the blonde boy suddenly raised his head.

'There's someone here.' How the hell did he know that? The bossy girl looked at him doubtfully.

'Are you sure Ig?'

'I'm sure.' It was only a matter of time before they found me, so I stood up.

'Okay, fine. There's someone here. What ya gonna do about it?'

The girl stood in front of me, eyeing me up. I knew this trick, and eyeballed her right back. And they say comprehensive education is wasted.

'Nothing, for now.' She looked away. 'What are you doing in the woods in the middle of the night?'

'Not telling.'

She looked surprised that anyone would stand up to her, and I gave a sweet smile. The scary blonde girl raised her head. 'She's running away from home. She has an abusive step-dad.' I looked at her blankly. Either she was a mind reader, or the little kid next to her was spying on me. He could be a flying monkey, you know, wizard of oz style.

'Who asked you, creepy?'

'Don't say stuff like that to her!' The girl was starting to get on my nerves. 'If you're running away, where are you staying?'

What a nosy person. 'Here, at the moment.'

'Don't you have any food or shelter?'

'Does it _look_ like I've got food or shelter?

'Oh my god!' The dark skinned girl spoke up, smiling hysterically. She'd only said three words and her voice already annoyed me. 'She could come with us! It would be cool to have a new flock member, though we had Ari, but he wasn't much fun. Plus she has amazing hair.' She reached out a hand to touch my short auburn hair and I slapped it away.

'Paws off, Twinky.' She looked crestfallen, but soon began again.

'Can she come with us? Please Max?'

'I don't want your help. I'm fine on my own.' We all knew this wasn't true, but no-one wanted to say anything.

'Anyway, she wouldn't be able to come.' The girl, Max, spoke again. 'She wouldn't be able to keep up with us.' I paused. Did she just say what I thought she said? That I couldn't keep up? I have many failings, as you can tell, but one of the worst is that I take every negative statement as a challenge.

'What do you mean, I won't keep up?'

'You've got no wings. There's no way you'd stay level with us.'

'I've changed my mind. I want in.'

'Well, I'm afraid you can't.' Oh no. She just said the c word. I never could stand the c word.

'How about this. I'll race you on the ground, while you fly in the air. If I win, I can join your little posse. If I lose, you go on your merry way and I can finally get some sleep.'

She looked unsure. 'Well...'

'What's wrong?' I smirked at her. 'Did your wings com from a chicken?'

She glared. 'Fine. Let's race.'

We decided on a tree as a starting post and one for the finish. We lined up, and the small talkative child counted down. 'Three, two, one GO!' I felt my legs give a lurch, and I began to pelt away as fast as I could. The sheer joy of the race filtered into my bloodstream, and I picked up speed, a cry of exhilaration passing my lips.

She was fast up there, but her wings were hard to use in the densely wooded forest. I was used to running here, and I beat her by a head. I had a feeling she would have beaten me over a long distance, but I definitely got there first.

I stopped, panting, and she descended. 'You're fast.' She looked at me admiringly. 'Are you sure you're not a genetic hybrid with a cheetah?'

'So, am I in?' She hesitated, then reluctantly nodded.

'Okay. The flock's been through a lot though, so be nice. My name's Max; what's yours?'

'Heather. Heather Moore.' It was an odd name, and one I had used to hate. I started liking it a couple of years ago when Steve had come, because he hated it and it gave me a feeling if freedom.

'Come meet the flock. This is Iggy.' She introduced me to the tall blonde guy. He seemed nice enough, although I could see in the dim light that his eyes were very pale.

'Why's he got weird eyes?' I saw Max stiffen and Iggy looked uncomfortable.

'When Iggy was younger, the people who gave us wings experimented on his eyes. He's blind.'

'Cool.' She didn't seem to think this a great answer.

'_COOL?_ It's horrible!'

'Sorry, don't take it the wrong way. I've just always wanted to meet a blind person.'

'That's okay.' He smiled; he had a nice smile. 'I've always wanted to meet someone whose always wanted to meet a blind person, so we match.' I grinned.

'I like him. Isn't it hard, having a blind member?'

'It's not that bad,' said Max. 'He can hear much better than any of us, and he can feel colours.'

'How is that a useful skill?'

'I don't know, maybe if he's defusing a bomb?'

'Fair enough.'

'This is Angel, and as I'm sure you've noticed she can read minds. She can also control minds, talk to fish, breath underwater, and change shape.'

'Now _those_ are useful skills.'

'This is Gasman, but we call him Gazzy.'

'Does he want a banana?'

'What?'

'Never mind.'

'This is Nudge.'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Heather. Why are you called Nudge?'

A puzzled look came onto her face. 'You know, I've not actually sure. Max, why am I called Nudge?'

'Because... stop asking questions. This is Fang.'

I turned to Mr Tall, dark and not-so-handsome. 'Do you have anything to add?'

'No.'

'Talkative, aren't you? Got any special skills?'

'He can blend in with his background.' Why does she ALWAYS have to enter the conversation? I mean, talk about controlling.

'Can he? Let's see it, then.' He faded into the background, than came back into focus. 'Do it again.' Looking puzzled, he did so. Concentrating, I punched the spot where he had been. He immediately came back into view, clutching his stomach. I cackled. 'I still knew where he was!' Max frowned at me, and I smiled angelically back. 'This should be fun. I just _love_ bonding with people.'

'Yeah...' she rolled her eyes, and smiled.

'So...' I clapped my hands together. 'Do we like sing boy scout songs or something?'

Max groaned. 'I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this.'

'I don't know,' said Iggy. 'I kind of like her.'

**So... what did we think of that? I'm not sure what'll happen in the next chapter, but I'll update when I can. Pleeeeaaase review. I'll give you cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

**This is my third chapter, folks. Thanks to** **It'sonlyforever for reviewing. As for the rest of you, REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**I do not own Max Ride. However I do own the character of Heather, and all her freakish but awesome ways.**

Chapter Three: Bonding

'Okay Heather, now you're part of the flock you have to tell us about yourself.' I stared at her. Who did she think she was, ordering me about like that?

'Right, one thing about me is that I don't do the whole bonding thing. I just don't.'

She glared at me, her annoyingly perfect nose wrinkled. 'Surely you can tell us something about yourself?'

I looked at her in distaste. I didn't much like her, or trust her. I was out of place in this mutated flock. But there was something about them; maybe it was the fact that we were all outcasts, both socially and physically. That's right, there's something I haven't told you.

'Okay then. I was born fifteen years ago; in a small Welsh town called Chepstow. My father was a doctor, and I loved him loads. My mum worked in an office. We were happy, wealthy, safe. Then the cancer came.'

We were seated around a small campfire toasting bread, and I could see the interest on all of their faces. Even Fang seemed slightly curious about what happened next. I was pretty sure they wouldn't like it when they heard it.

'My father was enough of a doctor to know that this was a cancer he couldn't survive. So he set up a fund for us, trying to save up as much money as he could for us to live. When I was eight, my father died. He was thirty-five years old.' I saw tears in Nudge's eyes, and the monkey had his arm round his sister. Wait till the heard the rest of it. 'I was horrified when he died. They all told me it was going to happen, but somehow I thought it would all be okay. I was a good student, but at the time of his death my grades shot down. I just didn't care anymore.

'My mum had enough to live on, and after a while we began to put our lives back together. That was until four years ago. The year my mum met Steve, and I went up to the local comprehensive. I knew Steve was trouble as soon as I met him. There was something slimy about him.

'He always acted charming around my mother, however, and within a year they were married. I was devastated, and I spent all my time here in the woods. That's when the abuse started. He would beat my mum every now and again when she'd done something wrong, like talk to other men or just leave the house. He became more and more possessive. He burned through my father's trust fund, and forbade his name to be spoken in the house.

'I was bullied at school, but I learnt to look after myself. Then, one day, Steve tried to rape me.' I saw the horror on all their faces, and felt a tiny shred of sadness within me.

'What did you do?' This was Nudge, her back pressed against a tree. Her face was very white.

'I escaped. That night, I took a beer bottle out of the bin and smashed it.' I felt a twisted smile come to my face. 'I snuck up to his room, and stabbed him in the leg. Of course, he woke up, and hit me. He never tried to rape me again. Instead he hit me, and whipped me. You think you had it bad? At least you had each other. I was all alone. One night he was very drunk, and he put the poker in the fire. When I got home he knocked me out, and then hit my back with the poker.' I pulled up the back of my shirt and showed them the long, puckered purple scar down my back. 'Then I became a runner. I've been running for two years, and tonight I ran away.' I felt tears prickle my eyes, but I didn't cry. I haven't cried for a long time. 'But my mother is still there. Prisoner in her own home.'

'Enough bonding for you?' I turned to Max, and she nodded, white faced. Geez, who thought such an action girl would be so squeamish.

'Thanks for that, Heather.' I shrugged, and looked into the fire. 'We're genetic mutants, created in a lab. We've been fighting wolf things called Erasers. I'll tell you more later.'

'Sure.'

'Okay guys,' she became the embodiment of briskness. God, what a wiener. 'What's the plan now? I think we should head north, towards Scotland. I heard there's an Itex base there.'

'Excuse me? Itex?'

'Evil scientists. You get the picture.'

'Cool.'

'Alright with you, guys?' there was a brief chorus of yes's. 'How 'bout you, Fang?' He nodded, obviously deciding that actually _saying something_ was too much energy. 'Good. We'll sleep here.' Fang's eyes lingered on her face long after she stopped talking, and I didn't need to be a mind reader to understand what he was thinking.

Okay, here's the drill. In the hour and a half I had been with this flock it had become obvious that Fang had deep feelings for Max, whilst Max had absolutely no clue. It would have been funny, if wasn't so pathetic.

'Oh for god's sake Fang, just kiss her already!' The entire flock turned and stared at me, confusion written comically on their faces.

'What?' Asked Max.

'Never mind. Forget I said anything.' They all shrugged at each other and got on with what they were doing. You know, mind reading or flying or banana eating or whatever. However, before he left I got pleasure from the blush on Fangs face. Hah, who knew that not only did he look icy, he was also a fridge. Classic.

I wandered off to see what Iggy was doing, as he seemed the most tolerable of them. I decided to talk to him, and then try antagonizing Max. Some people are just too good to waste.

'Hey Iggy. How's blindness?'

'Dark. How's being an emotionally damaged bitch with no friends?'

'Oh, you know. Alright.' I grinned happily. Finally, someone who enjoyed insulting people as much as me. 'What ya going?'

'Building a bomb.'

'Is that normal behaviour for people around here?'

'Pretty much.'

'You know you look like an idiot when you're thinking.'

'So do you.'

'Ha, how do you know what I look like? You're blind.'

'How kind of you to notice. Hold on,' He said more quietly. 'Stand there.' He put his fingers to my face and gently ran them over my features. I found it hard not to slap him away, due to my problem with people touching me, but I sensed this was somehow important to him.

'Well, you're quite pretty,' he said with an air of finality. 'But you're nose is quite big.'

'Hey, it's not that big!'

'No, it's okay. It doesn't feel _bad_ big. Just unusual.' And with that, he went back to his bomb.

I walked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable and dazed. What had just happened? I hadn't let anyone touch my face since my stepdad tried to rape me. Strangely Iggy touching me didn't feel wrong. It felt... comforting, and that's not a word I use lightly.

I shook my head to get rid of disquieting thoughts, and went to find Max. At least she was someone I could annoy without feeling all confused.

**Well, there you go! Sorry there wasn't much action, but I had to try and get the explanations over. I won't ask you to review, as it must get annoying, but you know what'll happen if you don't. Remember: I **_**always**_** know where you live.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stake out

**Chapter Four already! Aren't you all so happy! Well, when I say you all, I mean my only reader. If you're reading this and not reviewing, than I will find you and kill you. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter Four: Stake out

I wandered over to where Max was sitting. She had her back up against a tree, and was anxiously looking into the shadows. Come on, it's not like there was anything there. What a paranoid.

'Heeeeeeeey, Maxi! How's it hanging in your wonderfully leaderly world?'

She looked at me coldly. 'Don't call me Maxi. What do you want?'

'Well Max-Max, I wanted to ask you some stuff. Like, what's it like being having wings?'

She regarded me suspiciously. 'Fine. Why?'

'Oh, no reason. You know, just being friendly.'

'Well don't. I'm on watch.' With that she sat back and wouldn't talk anymore. And they call me anti-social? Well, that's the name of the behaviour order I've got. Never really got that; I mean he wasn't being very nice about my dad, so he deserved it, right? Right. I decided to go have some' fun with Fang' time, as had a feeling that he would be easy to antagonise. Well, if you had the right ammo.

'Yo, Fangalater. What are you doing on this fine night.'

'Writing my blog.' Okay, not very responsive. Wait- a blog? Oh, how I nearly burst into tears at the thought of how much fun I could have.

'A blog, eh? What are you writing about?'

'You. What happened today.'

'Really? How about the way the light glinted off Max's cheekbones? Her eyes? Max in general?'

He turned to look at me blankly, but I could tell by the colour in his cheeks and slight widening of his eyes that I had hit a nerve.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Oh, cut the crap, Fangleton. You and I both know that you've got the hots for a certain Miss Ride. By the way, that's a very unfortunate name.'

'I – You can't tell Max. You just can't. I don't know what could happen.'

'Oh, what's the worst that could happen? You get embarrassed and Max doesn't speak to you for a while. Not exactly terrible.'

'You don't understand. Max isn't like other people.'

'Damn right she's not. God, I'd hate to live in that world. But I digress. I won't tell Max, but the deal is that you speak up for me whenever I need it, okay?'

He nodded, but his eyes tightened. 'Okay, but if you do anything to put the flock in danger than I don't know what I'll do.'

'Relax Fangsie, I wouldn't do anything to put my wonderful gang of flighty team-mates in danger. Well, unless it's really, _really_ fun.' I walked away before he could answer, singing inside. I wouldn't tell Max, but I decided to start a new game called 'Embarrass Fang and possibly Max.'

'Okay, my watch is done,' Max walked over to us quickly, eager to get someone else out there. 'Who else is willing to go on?'

'I'll go.' Fang gave a small nod and met Max's eyes. I yawned mentally, wondering how many meaningful looks he could give Max before she finally got it. Time for the game to begin.

'Yeah, Fang would _love _to take the next watch, wouldn't you Fang?' He glared at me, and walked quickly towards where he had to watch. I heard a sniggering, and followed the noise down.

'Nice one.' I looked at the dog, my face betraying no emotion. After all this, I don't think it was possible for me to be any more surprised.

'We haven't been introduced. I'm Heather.

'Total.'

'So, have you noticed the whole...' I looked around, then leaned closer. '_Max and Fang thing?_'

'Yep, and I'll tell you another thing. I'm one of the only three other people who know besides you and Fang.'

'Who?'

'Iggy knows.'

'How does he know?'

'Because Fang told him.'

'What a dweeb.'

'Tell me about it.'

'So who else knows?'

'Angel knows, because she can read minds. And obviously I'm the third person. The reason I know is because I have _half a brain_.'

I grinned. 'Nice talking to you, Total.'

'You too.' He went back to chewing a stick, and I moved on to where Iggy was standing.

'Hey, so you know about Fang's ridiculously funny infatuation.' He turned to look unerringly close to where I was standing, and looked surprised.

'Yeah I do, and you should leave it alone. He really cares about her.'

'What if I don't want to leave it alone? What if I want to get as much evil satisfaction out of it as possible?'

'Don't okay. Just don't.'

I crossed my arms and stood in front of him. 'So you're telling me what to do now are you? What do you know about anything, you're blind.'

'It doesn't matter if I'm blind. I still see more than you do.' He sounded really angry, and I thought it would be best to stop pushing him. But when have I ever done what's best?

'You can't stop me doing what I want to do!' Our voice's had become louder and louder, and I was surprised that none of the others had heard.

'Maybe someone should. It's just because you're too self-centred and wrapped up in yourself to notice any one else's feelings or problems!'

'Self centred? How dare you, I—'He grabbed my head and smashed my lips against his. I panicked for a moment, then relaxed and put my arm around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling him react with pleasure. We stood like that for a moment, then let each other go. He grinned at me, and walked off through the trees.

You know I said that nothing would surprise me anymore? Well, I was wrong.

**Well, that happened soon than expected! I originally meant it to Happen later in the story, but then they started arguing, and one thing led to another—**

**Anyway. Please review. Pretty please.**


	5. Chapter 5: We're moving on

**Hey y'all, NBJT speaking. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm not going to lie to you. I can't be bothered. But I'm sitting here feeling bored, so I thought: Why not? To be fair to myself, I am writing a book. I'm now on 50,000 words, so I am happpeeeee! **

**Anyway, on with the fatabulous story...**

Chapter Five: We're moving on...

My thoughts were pretty much going crazy for the rest of the night. I mean, I'd obviously kissed boys before. I'd even had a few boyfriends, although I always got bored of them quickly. But I had never felt like that before. Ever.

I wasn't sure how to react when I saw him next, so I decided that the best thing to do was to act like it never happened. I mean, I was taking the piss out of Fang, so No-one could learn about this.

I wandered over to where dearest Angel-cake was sitting, and I grabbed her by her mangy shirt-collar.

'Listen, small child. You can read minds, so I want you to—'

'Okay.'

'What the hell,' I stared at her small white face. 'Are you talking about?'

'You don't want me to tell anyone about you and Iggy kissing, because you're embarrassed and unsure of your own feelings. You have trust issues based on the fact of your mmmmph.' I clapped a hand over her mouth.

'No analysing me, right? I forgot you can read minds. Although now I think about it, that's an odd thing to forget about considering that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Anyway, you got what you're to do?'

'mmph.'

'Sure?'

'mmph.'

'Good.' I released her mouth, and we both started walking to where max was calling for us. God, I hope that this whole doing-what-Max-says thing isn't becoming a habit. I might have to kill myself.

'Okay flock,' Max's eyes fell on me and she added: 'and Heather.'

'Hey, I'm part of this flock! Aren't I Fang?' I shot him a 'blackmailing starts now' look, and he mumbled something.

'I can't hear you!'

'I said that Heather is part of the flock now. After all, she did beat you in the race.'

Max glared at me, and I smiled at her sweetly. Then I met Iggy's glance and I shut up and tried to hide inside myself.

'_Anyway,_ the point is that it's time to move on. We're gonna move up England towards Scotland today, and there's no wings.' A universal groan, except from me.

'Why Max? You know it hurts my wings to crunch them up all the time, and the last time we went in a car we got stopped, and Angel had to use her mind power, and everyone was grouchy for ages afterwards. And also it messes up my hair when we have to—' I kicked Nudge in the ankle, and she fell over. I met Max's next glare and shrugged.

'I'm not apologising.'

She shook her head and continued: 'Guys, I know you all want to fly. Hell, I really want to stretch my wings too, but this place is too damn cramped. It's not like good old USA, here there are towns everywhere. So I'm just asking you to co-operate, and maybe when we get to Scotland we can fly again.'

I began clapping slowly, and all the others stared at me. 'What? I thought it was a good speech.'

'_You_,' Max pointed at me viciously. Didn't she know that it was rude to point? 'You are going to get very boring very quickly. Please can you just try to get on with everyone?'

'Aye aye, captain Maxi!'

'_Don't call me Maxi._ Fang, you come with me to find a car. You lot, stay here for a couple of minutes. And don't tear each other apart.'

'I'm sure you and Fangsie would _love_ that, but I can't make any promises.' And then off they flew, looking like friggin' batman in the early morning light.

**Yeah yeah, It's short, I know. Don't kill me. But what can I do?**

**Please review. Reviews make me update quicker.**


End file.
